


Young Love and Other Sweets

by Iruthb



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruthb/pseuds/Iruthb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Young Love, isn't it sweet?"<br/>A short drabble for the above prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love and Other Sweets

Classes were finally over for the day, and for once the world wasn’t ending so Giles didn’t have them in the library just yet - there would be plenty of time to read tonight, so now was Oz time. Oz and Willow time. They’d swapped presents earlier today, but Willow was still looking forward to them time, and proudly ran over to Oz when she saw him, her grin growing as she saw the guitar case strapped to his back. 

"Happy Valentines!" she said gleefully as she threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, warm and gentle and strong. It was disappointing for the tiniest second when he let go, except then he tangled his fingers in her hair the way she loved and she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. He kissed the way he played guitar, and she couldn’t help but fall for him a little harder every time they kissed. Her head tingled where his fingers stroked circles through her hair. Erogenous zone, she thought to herself as their kisses slowed until they were just resting their foreheads together and grinning. Just content in being together.

—

"Ready to walk?" Oz asked after a while of just enjoying her presence. Her eyes sprung to life again and she grabbed his hand, leaning into him as they made their way to the park.

The sun was out and the first buds were starting to pop up here and there. One of the weirder things of being a werewolf was that the seasons had scents, and in Sunnydale, his favorite was spring, and he could smell it peeking out through the veil winter had cast over the town. 

…If he tried really hard, he could even ignore the smell of the demon Buffy had slain here two nights ago.

"Oz, Oz look!" Willow whispered nudging his ribs with her elbow. He followed her gaze to some children on the grass. The boys all nudging one boy forward while two girls showed off their cartwheels to eachother. He couldn’t tell what Willow pointing at, until the boy stepped forward and hesitantly tapped one of the girls on the shoulder. She turned around and tilted her head, looking as confused as the boy looked nervous. He held out one, probably clammy fist, and opened it, revealing a candy in a blue wrapper and gave it to her. She took it, and after a second’s hesitation gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Young love, isn’t it sweet?" Willow asked, and he nodded, reflecting that they were young too, although they all sometimes forgot it. It was good - great - to have a day just for them, where Willow was free to be giddy about just being them.

And yeah, Oz thought later as he pulled out his guitar to play the song he’d written for Willow, he was pretty happy too.


End file.
